The present invention relates to a sanitary appliance such as washbasin, bidet, bath, shower tub, sink, urinal or any other equivalent appliance, of the type which comprises a main basin and an adjoining chamber, the two separated by a wall, water or any other liquid in the basin being capable of being discharged via a water outfall in the adjoining chamber, and said water outfall comprising a virtually upright pipe which is displaceable between an open state, in which the water can be discharged, and a closed state in which the water remains in the basin.
An appliance of this type has been described by. applicant in the European Patent No. 202 308. According to this patent, at least one portion of the wall which separates the basin from the adjoining chamber is removable.
Appliances of this type look smart, and they can be shaped more simply, since no discharge opening and sealing plug is present in the underside, but they are still not widespread, since the chamber and the water discharge pipe are not readily accessible for cleaning nor for installing them. Even if a portion of the partition between the basin and the chamber is removable, as proposed in the said European patent, there remains a problem for cleaning the discharge pipe; moreover, the manufacture of the unit still presents problems.